1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for air conditioning a seat, and more particularly, to a device for air conditioning a space around a seat of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Definition: The term "air conditioning" throughout this specification means to control the temperature of the air in a cabin for a vehicle by cooling or heating the air.
A system for air conditioning an automobile is known, wherein a provision is made for an outside air inlet that is opened to an engine room of the vehicle for introducing air outside the vehicle and an inside air inlet that is opened to a cabin at its front side for introduction of outside air into the cabin. Furthermore, the air conditioning system is provided with a heat exchanging device for cooling or heating the air from the outside air inlet or the inside air inlet, and with an air discharge outlet on the dash panel at the front of the cabin for discharging the air-conditioned air into the cabin. The air from the air discharge outlet is discharged so that it flows throughout the entire cabin area irrespective of passengers in the vehicle.
A Japanese Un-Examined Patent Publication 2-239811 discloses an air conditioning system that has a plurality of air discharge outlets on a seat for discharging air conditioned air from a surface of the seat. The introduction of an air flow to be subjected to the heat exchange is, similar to the prior art as mentioned above, carried out by way of the outside air inlet opened to the engine room or the inside air inlet opened to the cabin at the front thereof, and the air from the plurality of air discharge outlets is directed to the area around the respective seats for air conditioning, after which the air flows throughout the entire cabin area. The air flowing in the cabin is subjected to a heat exchange with portions of the cabin, such as the walls of the cabin. As a result of the heat exchange, the temperature of the air is increased, which is re-introduced into the air conditioning system and subjected to the heat exchange to be air conditioned, or is discharged to the outside of the automobile via an air outlet opening at the rear of the cabin.
The prior art air conditioning systems are disadvantageous in that extra power is consumed, which is sometimes greater than that required to make a driver and/or passenger (s) comfortable, which means that excessive power is consumed by the air conditioning system, thereby resulting in a reduction in the power consumption efficiency of the engine.